


Red

by lemon_boie



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Horror based, Murder, True Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: Daisy and Robbie help eachother in their goals.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Prompt: Red with Quakerider, requested by Fierysky

Ever since Robbie and Daisy met, they helped each other with each other’s missions. Daisy helped Robbie with hunting down criminals that deserved the worst, and Robbie helped Daisy take down the terrorist organisation known as the Watchdogs.

Tonight, they were taking down criminals that weren’t brought to justice. They were targeting a murderer that was never caught, but the Ghost Rider knew what he’d done, he always knew.

So they took him down, Daisy was less keen of the killing method, but she saw reason in it. 

When they were done, they were red.

And they’d be red tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts, pairings or something you want to inspire a drabble!  
> Can even be colours, or music etc!  
> Can be anything really.


End file.
